Felicia
Felicia se introdujo por primera vez en el videojuego '' Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors '' como uno de los dos personajes disponibles femeninos, al lado de Morrigan Aensland. Ella ha aparecido en todos los videojuegos de la saga Darkstalkers y en numerosos videojuegos crossovers, incluyendo Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000), junto con Morrigan, Baby Bonnie Hood y Anakaris. Trasfondo Felicia es una mujer-gato que fue adoptada y criada por una monja llamada Sor Rose, quien le dio el nombre de Felicia, derivado de la palabra Felicity. A pesar de que su identidad como Darkstalker fuera expuesta, no le dio la espalda como Felicia temía. Cuando Sor Rose falleció, dejó su ciudad con la esperanza de convertirse en una estrella musical. Ella sabía que el mundo exterior no era muy gentil, ya que estaba lleno de muchos prejuicios hacia los Darkstalkers por ser diferentes. A pesar de esto, nunca perdió la esperanza, al recordar lo que dijo antes, que uno tiene que obtener la felicidad por su cuenta. Ella desea que haya un camino para la convivencia pacífica entre los seres humanos y Darkstalkers por igual. Por eso, persigue su sueño de convertirse en una famosa estrella musical para servir como un puente entre las dos razas. Durante sus viajes, conoció a muchos otras otras mujeres-gato de su especie. Junto con sus nuevas amigas, se dirigió hacia su sueño de estar en el escenario. Con el tiempo, ella y sus amigas han iniciado satisfactoriamente su carrera siendo Felicia la estrella principal después de haber sido descubierta por un agente de talentos. En los eventos del videojuego Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire se preguntó acerca de cómo se podría hacer felices a los demás. Durante su secuencia final, ella construye un orfanato llamado 'Felicity House'. En los cómics de UDON, Felicia se esfuerza por conseguir una gran oportunidad en multimedias populares, pero su condición de Darkstalker lo hizo algo difícil. En una audición, fue interrumpida cuando un grupo de cazadores persiguió a Jon Talbain en donde Felicia los repelió rápidamente. Ella se sorprendió cuando Jon luego la atacó a pesar de ayudarlo, y se vio obligada a derrotarlo. Teniendo compasión de él, Felicia arrastra Jon para volver a su apartamento a recuperarse, donde aprendió sobre el pasado del hombre-lobo y su desagrado hacia la humanidad en general. Para demostrar que estaba equivocado, Felicia lleva a Jon con ella a visitar el orfanato donde creció, en donde fue recibida con los brazos abiertos. Una noche, cuando Jon se transforma, estaba confundido cuando un niño no se sorprendió por su aspecto, limitándose a decir que, si él es un amigo de Felicia, entonces es un amigo suyo también. Felicia se asomó, diciendo a Jon que tendrá que cambiar su opinión acerca de los humanos después de este intercambio. Personalidad Ella es una mujer-gato muy enérgica y optimista que le gusta cantar, bailar y hacerse amiga con las personas. Lo único que desea es la convivencia con los humanos y no recurre a la lucha a menos que no pueda evitarlo. Debido a esto, ella se destaca entre todos los demás Darkstalkers que son anti-héroes en el mejor de los casos. Compañeras de Felicia ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes La maldición de la mujer-gato En 1967, el mismo año elegido como año de nacimiento de Felicia, Edward Field escribió el poema ''Curse of the Cat Woman (La maldición de la mujer-gato). A veces sucede que la mujer que encuentras y de la que te enamoras es de esa gente tan extraña de Transilvania con una afinidad por los gatos. La llevas a un restaurante, por ejemplo, o un espectáculo, en una fecha común, siendo atraído por el brillo en sus bellos ojos y su andar felino, y después, por supuesto, la tomas en tus brazos y ella se convierte en una pantera negra que te muerde hasta la muerte. O tal vez eres salvado en el último momento y ella es atormentada por el conocimiento de su tendencia: que no se atrevía a abrazar a un hombre a menos que ella quisiera arriesgarse a clavarle las garras. Esto pone a ambos en una difícil posición--amantes anhelantes impedidos de tocarse no por barrotes, sino por las circunstancias: teniendo terribles peleas y diciendo cosas crueles por permanecer en caliente en castidad no le dan un carácter dulce. Una noche que estas caminando por una calle oscura y escuchas el pad-pad de una pantera siguiéndote, pero cuando te das la vuelta solo hay sombras, o quizás una sombra demás. Te acercas, llamando, "¿quién está ahí?" y salta sobre ti. Por suerte has traído contigo tu espada y le apuñalas hasta la muerte. Y ante tus ojos se convierte en la mujer que amas, su pecho atravesado en tu espada, su boca goteando sangre diciendo que te amaba, pero que no pudo evitar su tendencia. Así que la muerte la liberó de la maldición al fin, y supiste por la sonrisa angelical en su rostro muerto que a pesar de su vida que le perteneció al diablo, el amor había ganado, y el cielo le perdonó. Apariciones Saga Darkstalkers= thumb|150 px|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *'Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors' *'Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge' *'Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire' *'Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower' *'Darkstalkers Resurrection' Solo en versiones japonesas: *'Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire' *'Vampire Hunter 2: Darkstalkers' Revenge' *'Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service' *'Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection' |-| Otros videojuegos= thumb|''Felicia's Magical Step'' |-| Cameos= |-| Otras multimedias= *'Darkstalkers: The Animated Series': Felicia fue la protagonista quien, con otros Darkstalkers como Jon Talbain, Rikuo y ocasionalmente Donovan Baine, pelearon en contra de Pyron. *'Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge' (OVA) *'Vampire Savior: Tamashī no Mayoigo' *'Darkstalkers' (UDON) *'Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors' (UDON) Sprites Videojuegos de lucha= Notas *Sus sprites del videojuego Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo también se reutilizaron en el videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Pocket Fighter; 1997). |-| RPGs= |-| Card Fighters= #Felicia aparece junto con Cham Cham, la chica-gato de SNK, en la carta reaction 'Hitoyasumi'. La palabra'' 'hitoyasumi' en japonés significa 'hacer una pausa'. #Felicia junto con el personaje Athena Asamiya de SNK en la carta counter 'Music Magic'. Athena es de hecho una estrella de J-Pop, algo que se resaltó cuando ambas aparecieron en el videojuego ''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (1999), donde tienen secuencias de introducción y secuencias finales especiales cada una incluyendo a la otra también. Curiosidades *Felicia originalmente iba a ser diseñada como una mujer-pantera. Incluso antes, la idea inicial para su personaje era una mujer africana enorme con el poder de convertirse en un leopardo y asaltar ferozmente al adversario. *Ella tiene el busto de mayor tamaño de entre las mujeres de la saga Darkstalker. *A pesar de que su pelaje conserva su modestia, Felicia está totalmente desnuda y no lleva puesta ninguna clase de ropa. *Tiene la segunda mayor cantidad de apariciones fuera de la saga Darkstalkers, después de Morrigan. *En el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011), su frase de victoria contra Frank West menciona su objetivo de extender su carrera desde los musicales a las películas. Esto también podría ser visto como una referencia a su historia en el videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (1997), donde ella buscó a Ken Masters para así conseguir firmar un contrato para protagonizar una película. *Felicia es la primera mujer luchadora descalza en un videojuego de lucha. [[Archivo:FeliciaYellowIris.jpg|thumb|220x220px|Felicia, traje DLC de Yellow Iris en Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.]] *El traje contenido de descarga (DLC) de Felicia para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 la muestra luciendo como Yellow Iris del videojuego Battle Circuit (1997), un beat 'em up clásico de Capcom. *En la adaptación manhua, Felicia está involucrada en un triángulo amoroso tanto con Jon Talbain y Demitri Maximoff. Ella además también tiene una forma humana normal en esta adaptación. *Al igual que Morrigan, Felicia fue interpretada de manera consistente en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Darkstalkers hasta el videojuego Cross Edge (2008) por su seiyū original, Kae Araki. A partir del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011), ahora es interpretada por la seiyū Kana Asumi. *Felicia comparte algunas similitudes ligeras con Sonic the Hedgehog. Sus técnicas de batallas, que involucran a rodar en una bola (su "Rolling Buckler" y su "Rolling Uppercut") y sus movimientos de patadas (su "Delta Kick" y sus numerosos ataques de patada). Son también los personajes más rápidos dentro de sus propias sagas, y son a la vez criaturas de apariencia humano-animal. *La ilustración oficial de Felicia para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) es visualmente similar a su ilustración oficial original para Darkstalkers. thumb|250px|''Revelations: Persona'' *En el videojuego Revelations: Persona (1996), el enemigo chica-gato Nekomata tiene el mismo nombre (en la versión en inglés) y rasgos básicos que los de Felicia. *La forma "Midnight Bliss" de Felicia es una referencia a las famosas fotografías de Marilyn Monroe con su vestido siendo levantado por una corriente de aire. *Algunas de las ilustraciones de Felicia la representan de forma incorrecta con los ojos azules en vez de verdes, y parece haberse convertido en un error cada vez más común, incluso su modelo 3D en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds tiene este color de ojos incorrecto. *Ella rompe la cuarta pared en una de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3; mencionando sus apariciones en los videojuegos Vampire Hunter/Night Warriors, Pocket Fighter/Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (1997) y Vampire/Darkstalkers. Ella también menciona a Blanka de la saga Street Fighter en su secuencia final del videojuego Vampire Hunter/Night Warriors. *Felicia fue presentada en la popular serie web Death Battle de ScrewAttack!, un programa dedicado a analizar personajes similares de varias obras de ficción, y enfrentarlos unos contra otros para determinar un posible resultado. Ella fue enfrentada en el noveno episodio contra Taokaka de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga BlazBlue y perdió en última instancia, notablemente debido a la ligera ventaja de velocidad de su adversario. **Felicia volvería más tarde en la serie spin-off de ese programa, DBX, asistiendo a su congénere Darkstalker llamado Jon Talbain en su lucha contra Terry Bogard de los videojuegos de las sagas Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters desarrollados por SNK. Su interferencia permitió a Jon ganar la ventaja y finalmente derrotar a su adversario. Ilustraciones oficiales Vídeos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Felicia|Lista de movimientos Darkstalkers - Felicia Character Strategy|Comentarios sobre estrategias del personaje Darkstalkers The Night Warriors - Felicia Ending Español|''Vampire/Darkstalkers, secuencia final. Felicia's Night Warriors Ending|Vampire Hunter/Night Warriors, secuencia final. Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3, secuencia final. Marvel vs Capcom 3 Felicia Gameplay Montage|Marvel vs. Capcom 3, demostración de jugabilidad. Navegación Enlaces Externos *Felicia - Strategy Wiki *Felicia - Mizuumi Wiki *Felicia - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia Felicia - ''Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] Referencias Categoría:Personajes femeninos